


Go Bags

by tiny_freakin_head



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spy is paranoid, but he loves his team, in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Spy is always prepared to run, but he might be prepared to bring more than just himself*Super short fic, just a silly thought





	Go Bags

Sniper usually did his morning stretches on the roof of his camper, but Spy and Engineer had kept him awake late the night before and he’d slept in. The sun was already up, and he knew from past experience that the metal roof would be too hot to touch. Instead, he spread out an old tarp in the shade beside by his camper and stretched there. He was lying on his side, one leg raised, when he noticed a patch of disturbed earth beneath the camper. He puzzled over that while he finished his regime – _he_ hadn’t done any digging down there and he couldn’t think why anyone else would’ve been. He was sure he would’ve remembered parking over a hole the last time he moved his home.

Finished, he rolled under the camper and pawed at the dug up spot. It was hard and dry as the rest of the ground, but was slightly looser. He quickly revealed a strap, the sort found on a duffle or sports bag. Within a few minutes, he’d uncovered the bag – dark canvas almost the same colour as the dirt it had been buried in. Inside were several sets of clothes, two guns with ammunition, a large bundle of bills in several currencies and three passports, all for different countries. All with pictures of Spy in them.

Spy was just starting to get breakfast when his watch buzzed at him. He opened his cigarette case and heaved a sigh. Someone, likely sniper, had disturbed the go back he’d hidden under the camper. He’d been fairly sure it would go unnoticed.

He started out towards Sniper, breakfast forgotten.

Sniper shoved everything back in the bag and zipped it shut again. Part of him wanted to just scoop the dirt over it and pretend he’d never seen it, but an equally large part wanted to know why the hell Spy was going to take off any minute.

Spy appeared as though summoned, putting a hand on Sniper’s shoulder.

Sniper yelped, managing to bang his head and elbow on the underside of his camper.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Spy bent down and kissed the top of Sniper’s head. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Panting a little, Sniper flopped on his back in the dust. He nodded vaguely in Spy’s direction while he waited for his heart to stop trying to burst out of his chest. “Scared the piss out me,” he finally managed.

“I’m sorry, mon beau,” he stifled a laugh.

Sniper rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help a grin. “Yeah, you look it, too,” he agreed, rolling back into the open. He stood, brushing dirt off himself. “So… anything you’d like to tell me?”

“About the bag? It’s a go bag. Just in case of emergency.”

“Are you… planning an emergency?”

“No, not planning one. Just… being prepared.”

“That is a good idea,” Sniper admitted. “And very _you_.” Sniper kept a few things handy, but not to the extent of Spy’s ‘go bag’.

“I have another one down there, I don’t suppose you dug that up?” Spy suggested.

“What, right underneath?”

“Yes.” Spy reached under the camper and pushed aside more dirt. He pulled up another bag, opening it for Sniper.

“I didn’t exactly have time to…” Sniper peered at him suspiciously. “You turned up pretty quickly, didn’t you?”

Spy tapped his watch with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out a few passports and handed them to Sniper.

Sniper rolled his eyes, taking them from Spy. He opened the first one- having one bag was paranoid, but layering them was just… “Hey, that’s me!”

“And Scout, and Heavy, and Engineer…” he pulled them out as he named them. “Some for everyone.”

“We all have to share one bag?” Sniper teased.

“My bag has everything else,” he said, giving Sniper a gentle smack.

“Only clothes for you, though.”

“Everyone else can make their own go bags,” Spy sniffed.

“Not if we don’t know about ‘em,” Sniper laughed. “We could make a night of it, you could teach us how.”

“You think they would?”

“The smart ones,” Sniper shrugged. “Why wouldn’t they?” He’d been joking, a little, but he liked how earnestly Spy replied. Spy didn’t always show affection in typical ways, but he still made it clear.

“Maybe I will,” he said, though he wasn’t sure it would go over well with everyone.

Sniper gave Spy a little nudge. “I’d like that.” He could probably figure it out on his own, now that he had the general idea, but he liked the idea of Spy taking care of him in his own Spy way.

“Alright,” Spy brushed off his hands, standing. “I don’t suppose you’d bury those again for me? Mine on top, please.”

“Of course. I’d make a joke about you being on top, but nothing’s coming to me.”

“Hilarious,” Spy teased.

“You’re the one who said it, not me.”

Spy rolled his eyes.

“I’m guessing…” Sniper cleared his throat, changing how he phrased his question. “…does it make sense to have more than one?”

“…is this your way of asking if I have more?” Spy chuckled. “I do.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Sniper gave Spy a kiss to reward his honesty.

“Good.”


End file.
